disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)
"J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" is a song performed by Stacy's cousins in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Lyrics :Bāchan Hirano speaking: Hey everybody, Ferb and Phineas are here! :Phineas speaking: Wow, Stacy sure has a lot of cousins! :Cousins: Welcome to Tokyo :Being glad that you are here :We came visiting, Delightful us :Welcome to Tokyo :Phineas: Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use? We need to refuel. :Cousin: Oh, sure. Bāchan owns a tempura restaurant. :As for a list of exotic amusements :We choice between the summer there :Is here we look at baseball :Like the fact that it does :As some people the fact :That volleyball is done and is enjoyed :When it's hot we spin in water :Like the fact that it goes :Phineas speaking: Thanks a lot! We'll say hi to Stacy for you! Man, Tokyo's a fun town. :Candace speaking (apparently to Isabella): I have no idea what just happened. Album Version :Welcome to Tokyo :Being glad that you are here :We came visiting, Delightful us :Welcome to Tokyo :There is a zone of subtropical climate :Here in Tokyo :Where 55 inches a month :Of rainfall every year :As for a list of exotic amusements :We choice between the summer there :Is here we look at baseball :Like the fact that it does :As some people the fact :That volleyball is done and is enjoyed :When it's hot we spin in water :Like the fact that it goes :Welcome to Tokyo :Being glad that you are here :We came visiting, Delightful us :Welcome to Tokyo :Welcome to Tokyo :Being glad that you are here :We came visiting, Delightful us :Welcome to Tokyo Background information *The lyrics of the song are written in a parody of the broken English, often referred to as "Engrish", which is prevalent in English-language statements on Japanese products and other media due to unfamiliarity with the language and its construction. *The anime-inspired dance sequence in Tokyo parodies two popular internet memes, one which involves various animated characters dancing to a sped-up remix of the Swedish pop song Caramelldansen, and another which uses the Finnish song Ievan Polkka called "Loituma Girl" (aka "Leekspin"). Although Isabella was animated doing the Vocaloid version which involves an up-and-down movement rather than twirling, unlike in the original anime which started the meme, Bleach, where the character Orihime Inoue merrily twirls a Welsh onion. *"Bachan" is Japanese for "grandmother." *The nurses shown in the background maybe be a reference to Hatsune Miku. * One of the girls has dark skin and bright colored hair. This is a fashion trend in Japan, mainly in Tokyo, known as Ganguro (literally Black face), where girls tan themselves darker skin colors and wear generally blond or orange wigs. *Tempura is a popular Japanese dish, that consists of seafood, vegetables, sometimes meat and is usually battered and deep fried. *Almost all of the characters change appearance during the song: *#Everyone's shoes (that are seen) are one solid color. *#Everyone but Candace's hair gets hi-lights. *#Phineas only has one white stripe on his shirt and his pockets disappear. *#Isabella's only wearing a white shirt, pink skirt and her bow is larger. *#Candace, Isabella and Ferb aren't wearing belts. *#Ferb's hair droops forward and his shirt has no button. *#Buford's hair style changes and his tooth disappears. *#Baljeet's pocket is square and there are no buttons above it. *#Everybody's eyes get bigger. *In the Danish version, the sentence, "As some people the fact", was changed to, "Nogen kigger på manga-film" (Some people are watching manga-films), which is reference to the manga and anime culture in Japan. *This song can be heard during Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure. Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs